swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Ekepettoe Anee (character)
Ekepettoe Anee (pronounced EKE-PEH-TOW AN) was a rebel Commando on the Chilastra galaxy. He was also a former Jedi, Spy and Bounty Hunter. Biography Early Life on Kamino (30 BBY to 22 BBY) :Ekepettoe or Zeta 435 (his real name) and his squad were the result program to create geneticly enhanced clone super soldiers called the "niner Program". The result was a faster thinking, stronger, tougher clone with growth acceleratiion followed by growth decelleration which would allow for troops to serve up to 50 years and, as a unintended effect growth decceleration, live to be more than 120. They would be used as elite commandoes. Unfortunatly 9 of the 12 Clones during training prossess. The three commandoes left were Zeta 435 "Gunnar"(the starship and vehicle expert), Zeta 50 "Hunter" (the sniper) and Zeta 3 "killer" the (malee combat specialist).They were trained in zero G and high alltitude ship boarding, use of the Sky corps JT-12 Jetpack , among other basic commando They became the Zeta Naval Commando Squad and were assiagned to go to the Galactic Republic Navy's RAS Corellia when they finished training. But the urgency of the situation on Goenosis forced them into battle. Battle of Goenosis :"Good to see they've finaly un-hooked you from the simulators." :―CC-01/425, Delta Squad advisor During the opening stages of the battle of Goenosis Zeta squad was Deployed from a CR25 troop carrier on the gunship Harken. When over the area of the main battle they jumped out of the gunship, free falled for several seconds then fired their Jetpacks Attack on the Corrillia (22 BBY) In 22 BBY, shortly after the Battle of Goenosis, the corillia was boarded by 120 CIS B-1 and B-2 battle droids, starting a large battle inside the port hanger bays. Zeta Squad's mission was to destroy the C-9979 in hanger 1A, which was the base of operations and heavily defended by the C-9979's defence cannons and 15 Super Battle Droids. Zeta Squad got through by sneaking behind the boarding craft outside of the sensor range of the C-9979's cannons and out of sight of the droids. They placed several charges on the blaster gas tanks then escaped and detonated the charges desroying the lander. Shortly after 2 patrolling Recusant-class light destroyers moved within sensor and then weapon range. They then promptly opened fire on the corrilia, quickly disabling it. The corrilia launched all it fighters to buy time to escape or abandon ship. That strategy failed, as several vulture droids and heyina bombers jumped into the battle. The fighters were destroyed and the crew abandoned ship. Battle of Utapau (19 BBY) :The largest battle Zeta Squad participated in was the Battle of Utapau. Description Biographics and Phisical Description :::Born: 30 BBY, Kamino, Tipoca City Cloning Facility :::Species: Human (Clone/cyborg) :::Gender: Male :::Height: 1.83 meters :::Hair color: Brown :::Eye color: Blue Personality :Ekepettoe Anee has a serious personality and is very inteligent. He often uses wits rather than exessive force to win in combat. Because of the events of order 66 and his days as a mercenary Ekepettoe does not become to loyal to anyone. He is very tough mentaly and very determend. He is very good at flying and modifing electronics, weapons, vehicles and starships. Physical Traits *Ekepettoe has several scars on is back and chest inflicted by an unidentified emperors hand. *He has a scar on his face similar to Anakin Skywalker's. Category:Player characters